Fair's Fair
by Whovian13
Summary: This is a follow up to "Bound," although since there is very little plot, it is not necessary to read them in order. Oliver has an anniversary surprise for Kyle.


The sunlight slipping between the curtains drifts over my eyelids as I slowly wake up. I blink at the clock: 7:53 a.m. Seven minutes before the alarm is set to go off. I sigh and reach my hand up to rest on Oliver's, which is lightly draped over my waist. We are both on our sides, and his body is warming my back, his breath tickling my neck from behind. I smile to myself. I'm not normally one to rise earlier in the morning than I have to, but I guess I must be eager to start this day. It's not every day you have an anniversary, and Oliver has planned the whole thing out for us. He found an amazing trail for us to hike at a nearby State Park, and then I think there is some kind of international festival later in the day. I did make him promise that we would have time for a romantic dinner before the evening is over, however. We planned on heading out at nine o'clock to drive to the Park, so I have plenty of time to get ready. Excited to start the day, I decide to jump in the shower.

First I brush my teeth, since my mouth tastes like icky morning breath. Just as I am getting started, I look in the mirror to see Oliver come shuffling into the bathroom behind me, a goofy smile on his face.

"Happy anniversary." He kisses the back of my neck. With my mouth full of toothpaste, I can't speak very clearly, so I mumble back at him and compensate by wrapping my free arm around his waist as he steps up next to me. He chuckles and pulls out his own toothbrush.

When we're done, we share a minty kiss, and I finally say what I couldn't before.

"Happy anniversary to you, too, my darling." I kiss him once more. "I was just about to get in the shower."

"Hmmm…" He rubs my shoulders soothingly. "Want some company?"

"Well, I suppose it would be eco-friendly…probably save a little bit of water, wouldn't it, to shower together?" The corner of my mouth goes up.

"Well, yeah, unless we end up taking twice as long."

The shower is wonderful, hot and relaxing, and we take our time washing each other, touching softly and slowly. As we stand under the spray, letting the water rinse the soap suds down our bodies, he lowers his mouth to mine for a deep, warm kiss. His arms slide around my waist, and I bring my hands up to his shoulders, loving the feel of the wet muscle beneath my fingertips. He pulls my hips closer to him, and I break our kiss before I get too lost in him.

"Think we're clean enough?" I ask on a shallow breath. He drops his mouth to my shoulder, sucking gently on my skin.

"I think so…" he mumbles against me.

"So we should maybe get dried off? It's a long drive to the Park. Don't want to waste the day."

"It's not a waste." He covers my lips again, his hands sliding up my back to cradle my head, pushing me even closer, deeper against his mouth. I was kinda hoping he'd say that. Still kissing me, he reaches behind him to turn off the water, and we step clumsily out of the shower, wrapped in each other's arms. I yank a towel from the rack and drape it around his shoulders, using my caresses to dry his back while he continues to devour my mouth. I bring the towel lower, around his hips, and tug on the ends, pulling him snugly against me. He groans at the feel of our groins making contact. He then yanks the towel out of my hands and uses it to hastily dry me off. With his arms around me, he wipes my back and shoulders off, then barely swipes at my ass and my legs before straightening up. He drapes the towel over my head and dries my hair. His hands slow now, his eyes glazing over as he gets lost in the activity. I feel cozy and loved, like a little kid at bath time. Letting the towel slip off of my head and onto my shoulders, he brings his face close to my temple and inhales deeply, sliding a hand through my damp hair.

"You smell amazing. So fresh and clean." His chest rises and falls a few times before he says, "But I think you're going to need another shower before too long." _Yes! _The towel drops to the floor and he walks me backward toward the bedroom. When the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, he pushes me down and I quickly scoot my body up toward the headboard. He follows right after me, his body hovering over me. He kisses me intently, one hand rubbing up and down my side. I link my fingers together behind his neck, but before long he grabs my wrists and moves them so they are flat on the bed over my head. I barely notice, as his mouth is now tantalizing the side of my neck, but then I suddenly feel cold metal and hear the unmistakable click of handcuffs closing around my wrists. I freeze, then try to move my hands in order to assess my situation. Oliver raises his head to watch my face as I realize that the cuffs are attached to the headboard and my arms are basically immobile. My breathing quickens and I lick my lips as he studies my expression.

"You sneaky bastard…" I grin up at him, and he lets out a heavy breath, smirking back at me.

"I am a cop, you know. I'm pretty good with handcuffs."

"I remember." He looks quizzically at me, then his eyebrows go up as he remembers the incident all that time ago, cuffing me at the police station when I was under arrest for blackmail. His eyes lower to the sheet next to my head.

"That was—I didn't have a choice, you know…I was just doing my job. I'm sorry, Kyle, if you don't want to…"

"Hey, it's okay. Look…" His eyes meet mine again. "That was a long time ago, and I'm the one who messed up. Besides, fair's fair, and I _definitely_ want to do this…if the last time we used these is any indication, it's going to be my pleasure…" I can't keep my face straight, and he smiles back at me, his eyes twinkling just inches above me. I love his smile, when all his teeth show and he looks like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh, it will be. I promise." He climbs off of me and stands at the foot of the bed. My body feels cold and exposed without his heat covering me, but I soon forget about that when he starts to massage my left foot, occasionally rubbing a hand over my ankle and up my calf. It feels amazing, and I relax under his touch. My head falls back against the pillow and my eyes close, until—Jesus Christ he is licking my toes! My eyes pop open to see him smirking up at me. After a slow lick along my arch, 'relaxed' is no longer the word to describe me. His eyes travel over my body hungrily, and he begins to crawl slowly up the bed. As he slithers up my side, he places kisses along my leg, over my knee, and up my outer thigh. When he reaches my hip, he bites down almost-gently on the flesh there. I'm not proud of myself, but without thinking I swivel my hips toward him, trying to get his mouth in closer proximity to my hardening cock. He chuckles softly.

"Not yet, babe."

I sigh discontentedly and tug on my restraints. "You know, if my hands were free, I might be able to…convince you."

"Yes, but I'm in charge right now. That's kind of the point here, Kyle." He kisses the reddened spot left behind by his teeth, then in one long motion licks a steady path up my side, over my rib cage, and finally veering up to my left nipple, which he sucks into his mouth. My back arches and the handcuffs rattle against the headboard.

"Now Kyle, just like that chair from the other night, we're gonna need this headboard. So try not to rip it apart, 'kay?" Oliver's voice is low and raspy, and it's not doing anything to calm me down.

"We can live without a headboard."

"True," he laughs, "but then what would I cuff you to next time?" He licks and sucks his way up my chest to my neck.

"Next time?" I groan. I'm barely surviving this time, and he's only just getting started.

"Oh, yeah. I think I could get used to this." He runs his tongue along my jaw. "Having my way with you…doing what_ever_ I want with you, or to you…" He sucks my earlobe briefly into his mouth. "…or _in _you."

"Oh, god," I moan. I've created a monster, and I love it. He's sucking on my neck again, and one hand slides down my right side, curling around to grip my ass. I moan loudly and turn my head, trying to find his mouth with mine. He finally brings his lips back up to me, but only too briefly. He begins to slide down my body once again, kissing my throat, my chest, my stomach. But then he stops, his mouth hovering over my trembling lower abdominal muscles.

"Oliver, please," I whine pathetically.

"You know what?" He says brightly, as if I'm not a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. "I think, you know, for the sake of good communication, you should tell me exactly what you want. Just to make sure I get it right." He smiles cheekily up at me, and it takes me a second to find words.

"Uh, your mouth. I want your mouth."

"Where, Kyle? Here?" He kisses my stomach again. I shake my head. "Here?" He licks my hipbone.

"My cock," I almost scream, "suck my cock, please, Oliver!"

He grins broadly. "Ooooh, well why didn't you just say so?" Then he is immediately on me, my full length engulfed in his mouth, his lips tight around the base. I cry out in surprise and relief, then let out a half moan, half sigh as he pulls back, sucking firmly along my shaft. Normally in this situation, I would touch his face, or put my hands in his soft short hair. But since that isn't an option, I find myself being more vocal than usual. I'm panting and groaning, and sighing out any words that come to mind.

"Yes, god, oh, love, please…" His mouth is moving steadily, faster and faster, and every time he pulls back, his hands twist around my shaft and his tongue circles my tip. I'm beginning to thrash on the bed, the handcuffs clanking against the headboard, and my hips thrusting clumsily into his mouth. He pulls off of me, but continues to pump me with both hands.

"You want to come, Kyle?"

"Oh, please, please…" I moan.

"Since you asked so nicely…" His lips around me once again, he lowers his head until I am pushing down his throat. He gags slightly when my writhing hips shove against him, but he doesn't slow down. He lowers a hand to caress my balls, then pulls off of me just long enough to lasciviously suck on his index finger. With his mouth back at work, he circles my opening with the tip of his wet finger. Then he plunges it into me in one swift motion.

"Aaaah…Oliver…" I can't think; I can only feel. I feel his tongue against the tip of my penis. I feel his lips tightly wrapped around my shaft. I feel his finger curving against my prostate. And then I am coming in his mouth, my body clenching and bucking under him as he holds my hips against the bed, licking up every last drop of come.

My heart is thumping in my ears and my chest is heaving. Oliver slides up next to me and cups my face in his hand, kissing me softly.

"You're beautiful, you know? Absolutely beautiful."

"Oh good," I gasp. "That's what I was going for, you know, with the incoherence and the lack of coordination." He laughs against my cheek.

"You are always beautiful, but especially when you come. Your face gets all flushed, and your mouth is open, your lips are all shiny and pouty. And your eyes, I swear they twinkle."

"That's great. I'll add twinkling to my resume." He stares into my face for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Okay? That was amazing!" I lift my head to kiss him.

"No, I mean, your wrists, and your arms. Are you okay to keep going?"

All my breath escapes my body. "Keep going? Didn't we just…go? I mean, wha—huh?"

He smiles a little shyly at me, then licks his lips. His voice is quiet and rough when he speaks.

"You see, I was really hoping to fuck you while you're still handcuffed to the bed."

_Oh god_. Oliver never says 'fuck.' He's trying to kill me. This is attempted sex murder. He's watching me intently, because even as turned on as he clearly is right now, I know he would never take it too far. Actually, that may be something we could work on. Oliver has always been the mayor of restraint town, and my dream is to one day see him totally lose it. I think this is a step in the right direction.

My lips curl into a grin, and he smiles back at me before crushing my mouth with his. His tongue glides along my teeth, tickles the roof of my mouth, then massages my own tongue. He sucks on my bottom lip, humming around it, making me shiver. I raise my legs and cross them around his waist, my heels digging into his ass to pull him closer. He groans against my mouth at the feeling of our cocks rubbing together. His throbbing erection presses into my stomach, and I am already starting to get hard again as well. One of his hands moves back down to my ass, clutching and kneading me under his palm. After a moment, his long fingers slip between my cheeks, and I once again experience the wonderful sensation of having a finger knuckle deep inside of me. He pulls his mouth away, panting for air, and I take the opportunity to speak.

"Fuck me, Oliver, please."

"Oh, I'm going to, believe me." He nuzzles my neck, twisting his finger inside of me before pulling it partway out and pushing it back in. I groan in anticipation. "But first, Kyle, I have other plans."

His free hand slides down my side, then across my stomach and up my chest. His touch is gentle but eager, and I squirm under his caress as his mouth opens against my shoulder and his teeth gently scrape my skin. I can't help but pull against the handcuffs, wishing I could touch his shoulders, his arms, feel his smooth skin and his strong muscles beneath my hands. He moves down my body, his hand rubbing circles on my stomach. Soon his mouth has migrated to my hip and my thigh. Removing his finger from me, he lifts my hips upward and drapes my legs over his shoulders. He runs his hands up and down the outside of my thighs while feathering kisses along the inside. I raise my head to watch him just in time to see his face disappear between my legs, his tongue sliding along the curve of my ass. He spreads my cheeks apart, and I feel his tongue quickly flick over my hole, a soft moan escaping from his throat. My head hits the pillow and the handcuffs rattle against the headboard. He begins licking more insistently, circling his tongue around my entrance and then pushing the tip into me.

_Hallelujah! _He hasn't always been so comfortable with this particular activity. His first time was actually a birthday present to me, and I remember joyfully watching him try to stutter out the details of what he wanted to do for me. It was one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. But he has gotten more into it recently. At first it was a way to make me happy, and I knew he enjoyed what it did to me, but I loved it even more when I realized it was making him feel good too. And now, his low moans tell me he is loving this at least as much as I am.

"Oh wow, oh god…" I pant, once more the king of coherent communication. He continues to lick me thoroughly, making these amazing noises in the back of his throat. I roll my hips higher and flex my knees toward my stomach, trying to give him better access. With nothing to hold on to, my hands are clenching into fists over my head, and I'm beginning to moan uncontrollably. He reaches a hand up to stroke my hardened cock and my legs drift back down, my feet coming to rest just behind his shoulders.

"Oliver…" As much as I love the way his tongue feels, I'm about to lose my last shred of dignity and beg for his dick inside of me. Oh wait, I already did that. Okay, maybe I'll have to resort to offering incentives. Is it pathetic to promise breakfast in bed for a week if he'll just fuck me already? I'm losing my mind, my whole body is tingling, and my shoulders are twisting back and forth against the handcuffs.

He continues to work his tongue over me, around me, into me, until I'm babbling broken parts of his name and on the verge of hyperventilating. Finally, he lifts his head, raising his lust-filled eyes to my pleading ones.

"Okay, baby, okay…you want me inside you?" His voice is the merest whisper, and I respond with a nonsensical affirmation. I don't know where he got it, but he already has a bottle of lube in his hand, and the next thing I know I feel cool moisture over my hole, followed by two fingers gently prodding their way inside. I groan loudly, because it feels good, but it's not enough. I can't wait.

"Now…please!" He meets my eyes again, concern clouding his gaze. "_Now_," I repeat. An eager gasp escapes his mouth, and he hurriedly moves up my body to position himself, bending my legs up toward my chest and spreading them apart slightly. With his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of my ribcage, he lets my knees hook over the crook of each of his elbows so my hips tilt up to meet him. His eyes on mine, he slowly pushes in, and I almost cry at the pleasure of being filled by him. He immediately begins to move inside me, each thrust pushing my knees to a steeper angle and lifting my ass off the bed.

It's the craziest thing: I can't move my arms, and my legs are pinned in place by his elbows, and he's pumping smoothly and firmly into me—I should feel trapped, but instead I feel like I'm floating. I feel…weightless. It's probably the closest I'll ever get to an out of body experience, and it's all because my Oliver gives me everything I could ever want. I never feel anything but completely loved in his presence. Even when we're arguing, his eyes show me how much I mean to him. Now, as he thrusts into me, he's kissing my face, adoring me even as he dominates me.

"I love you, Oliver," I gasp, tilting my chin up to catch his lips with mine. He moans into my mouth and picks up speed.

"I…love…you," he pants softly, breathing his words into me, airy and desperate.

He runs one hand under my ass and up my thigh, his fingers softly dancing over my skin. He leans his head to the side to kiss my leg and then lick lightly at the underside of my knee. I gasp and thrust my hips higher to meet his. I want to put my hands on him so badly right now, to make him feel what I am feeling under his wide palms and his long fingers. It is a sweet torture to be caressed and not to reciprocate. Every brush of his skin against mine is heightened—his hand on my thigh, his hips as they grind against my ass, his bicep flexing against my calf. I feel heat radiating off of his body, sweat slicking between us, his breath on my neck…and above it all, his throbbing heat driving into me. He's pushing so deep, at just the right angle, and with every movement he glides thrillingly against my prostate.

I am awe-struck at his perfect understanding of my body. It's like I was made just for him. He knows me like a sculptor knows his clay, and every touch reveals the beauty that he sees in me. I am overwhelmed with feeling, physical and emotional, and my cries reach a climax as he finally brings me to sweet oblivion. My whole world pulses as I empty myself between us, and then Oliver immediately comes inside me, breathing my name against my skin. He lowers himself gently onto me, finally releasing my legs and letting my feet rest on the mattress. Softening inside me, he kisses my neck and my collarbone gently before slowly sliding out. Then he glides his hands up my sides to my upstretched arms. A soft click, and my wrists are suddenly free. Holding my hands in his, he brings my arms down to my sides and then slowly rubs up and down, massaging my stiff muscles.

His eyes still a little hazy, he brushes his lips sweetly across mine, then lowers his forehead to my shoulder.

"You okay?" His voice is quiet and dry. He nuzzles his cheek against my neck.

I wrap my arms around him, skating my fingers over his back.

"Perfect…wonderful." I slide one hand around the back of his neck and play my fingertips up into his short hair. "But I'm glad to be able to touch you again." I sigh contentedly.

We lay there for a while, tangled together, before I finally glance at the clock. It's after ten o'clock.

"Shit, Oliver, we're late…" I groan. He had everything planned out for the whole day.

"No, we're not." His eyes are still closed, and he is smiling dreamily against my chest.

"What are you talking about? We were supposed to leave over an hour ago!" He chuckles softly, his breath tickling my skin.

"No, we weren't." I look down at him, my eyebrows furrowed suspiciously.

"Oliver?" I hold out the last syllable, and he looks up at me, a bit guiltily.

"We don't have to leave until noon. I may have misled you a little about the timeline…"

I smirk at him. "You mean, you actually scheduled 'sexy handcuff time' into our itinerary?"

"Well, yeah. I thought it would be a good anniversary present…for both of us." He looks sideways at me. When he sees my eyebrows are still raised skeptically, he gets mock-defensive. "Oh, come on, like yours was completely spontaneous. Or do you always carry handcuffs around in your back pocket?"

I laugh at his logic. "No, I guess you're right. But maybe I oughtta start, huh?" He smiles crookedly at me.

"Maybe…"


End file.
